Choisis Hermione !
by Sterenig
Summary: Rogue surprend une conversation square Grimauld. Mais son intervention va lui apporter quelques surprises de taille. Ou comment par amitié une griffondor peut devenir plus serpentard qu'un serpentard.
1. Chapter 1

Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à JK Rowling. Je fais ça juste pour rire.

Attention ! Univers alternatif, personnage pas toujours « règlementaires ».

Je vous préviens, c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux et tout sauf consensuel. Prévoyez _quelques_ petites surprises…

Vous êtes prévenus…

Merci à Hikaru pour sa relecture ! C'est ma première fic, j'attends vos avis pour m'améliorer !

* * *

« Je ne sais pas trop … » 

La voix d'Hermione Granger s'élevait derrière la porte de la chambre que partageait la jeune fille square Grimauld. Severus Rogue s'arrêta pour écouter. Il était très tard, il était resté le dernier dans la bibliothèque et tout le monde aurait dû dormir depuis longtemps. En particulier les jeunes gens. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont encore en train de tramer._ Si près de la bataille finale-si-tout-se-passait-comme-prévu, il était hors de question que le trio prenne des initiatives et fasse échouer les mois de stratégie qu'ils avaient mis en place.

« Ecoute, tu ne veux pas mourir vierge ? »

Le professeur renifla avec dédain. _Weasley !_ C'était donc ça. Miss Granger était en train d'essayer, avec un reste de dignité, de défendre sa virginité.

La voix s'éleva de nouveau, « Tu sais que la bataille finale est pour bientôt. Ce serait dommage de ne pas connaître ça, non ? Et à ton âge, il est grand temps, tu ne trouves pas ?»

Rogue s'étonna qu'Hermione n'ait pas pensé à un sort d'insonorisation. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Même Weasley avait d'habitude plus de jugeote que ça, surtout considérant son expérience plutôt riche de ce genre de situations. Puis la phrase fit son chemin dans son esprit. _Vierge… A, combien ? 21 ans ? Félicitations, Miss Granger, avoir réussi à éviter les adolescents en chaleur jusqu'à cet âge avancé, cela tient de l'exploit ! Surtout avec Ron Weasley dans les parages. _

« Oui, mais quand même… » Hermione semblait toujours hésitante.

« Hermione, tu me connais ? Tu sais que je ne te pousserais pas à faire quelque chose qui ne sois pas dans ton intérêt. Encore un peu de thé ? »

« Oui, enfin, non…Heu, je veux bien. » La voix de la jeune fille semblait un peu pâteuse. Elle continua, « tu es sûre que tu n'as rien mis dans le thé ? Il a quand même un drôle de goût, je trouve. »

Soudain en alerte, Rogue chercha dans ses poches une fiole d'antidote universel. En temps de guerre, on n'était jamais trop prudent. La seconde personne dans la chambre pouvait tout à fait être un imposteur sous Polynectar qui tentait d'enlever Hermione.

Weasley bredouilla, « Et bien, c'est juste un petit quelque chose pour te détendre, rien de bien méchant… »

Hermione s'exclama, « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Comment tu as pu ? »

La voix de Weasley ne trahissait pas vraiment une contrition débordante.

« Juste un peu de whisky de feu pour te désinhiber. N'en fais pas une maladie ! Ca aussi, il est grand temps que tu essaies. La bièreaubeurre, ça va bien quand on est ado… Allez Hermione, ca a l'air une montagne tant qu'on ne l'a pas fait, mais je te jure qu'après tu te diras _ah, ce n'est que ça_. Fais moi confiance, je l'ai vécu avant toi. »

Hermione marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible.

Le professeur soupira et rangea la fiole. Il changea de poche et en retira un mélange personnel combattant les effets de l'alcool. Il était grand temps d'intervenir. Il lança un sort d'insonorisation sur lui-même et sur la porte, un sort d'invisibilité et entra le plus discrètement possible.

Il revêtit son personnage de terreur du donjon, sourcils froncés, bras croisés sur la poitrine, toisant les deux occupants de la chambre de toute sa hauteur, et enleva le sort qui le masquait à leurs vues.

« Alors, Miss Weasley, on essaie de convertir Hermione aux joies du saphisme (1) ? »

* * *

Assises sur le lit côte à côte, les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent puis rougirent terriblement en regardant leurs pieds. Ginny se reprit la première. 

« Heu, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, professeur… »

« Vraiment ? Et auriez-vous l'obligeance de me dire ce que je crois, Miss Weasley ? Vous paraissez bien informée.»

Ginny jeta un regard en coin à Hermione, qui regardait fixement le sol, assise sur le lit. Elle répondit, l'air gêné, « Et bien, c'est… comment dire… humanitaire ? »

« Merci, Ginny ! »

Hermione était écarlate, les mâchoires crispées. Rogue se demandait si c'était de honte ou de colère contre sa _meilleure amie_. Vraisemblablement un peu des deux. Ginny se tourna vers elle.

« C'est vrai, quoi ! Hermione, il faut quand même que tu te décides un jour à franchir le pas ! Je veux bien me dévouer, alors ne fais pas la mijaurée ! »

Severus jugea plus prudent de renforcer le sort d'insonorisation qu'il avait mis sur la porte. Quand Hermione allait exploser, ça risquait de faire du bruit.

« Merci, Ginny », reprit Hermione, d'un ton sarcastique, les dents toujours aussi serrées, « je suis tellement touchée que tu te _sacrifies_ pour moi ».

Ginny croisa les bras et toisa Rogue.

« Et puis c'est votre faute, aussi ! »

La phrase le laissa bouche bée. Il prit son ton le plus glacial pour interroger la jeune femme.

« Et voudriez-vous me dire, je vous prie, ce que je peux bien avoir à faire dans cette sordide histoire ? »

Ginny reprit, un peu moins assurée, « Et bien, tout le monde comptait sur vous, pour… vous savez… Tout le monde sait que pendant les apprentissages, les maîtres en profitent souvent pour, heu… avec leurs apprentis. Comme Hermione a presque terminé ses trois ans avec vous et qu'il ne s'est rien passé, on s'est dit qu'on ne pouvait plus compter sur vous. »

Hermione releva, entre ses dents, « On ? »

Ginny eut un sourire penaud mais n'osa pas la regarder dans les yeux, d'autant que _on_ était bien certain de la droiture du professeur de potion ainsi que des nouvelles lois qui condamnaient le harcèlement sexuel sur les apprentis. Le problème tenait plus au fait qu'il restait trop respectueux de son élève pour entreprendre de la séduire honnêtement. Ce qui était parfaitement toléré entre adultes consentants.

Rogue sentait une rage froide le consumer. Il se força à parler très lentement, la voix chargée de menaces.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire, Miss Weasley, que vous me reprochez de ne pas avoir harcelé mon apprentie pendant trois ans ? Que vous auriez préféré que je perpétue la tradition et que j'en fasse un jouet pour assouvir de bas instincts au lieu de respecter une jeune femme qui le mérite ? C'est bien cela, que vous êtes en train de me dire, Miss Weasley ? »

Ginny se dit que si l'enfer était un désert glacé, il devait sûrement y faire plus chaud que face à son ancien professeur à cet instant. Elle déglutit et reprit son courage à deux mains. _C'est pour Hermione_! Elle se leva, se dressa de toute sa hauteur, bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine pour lui faire face.

« De toutes façons, cette histoire ne vous regarde pas. Nous sommes majeures, vous n'avez pas la responsabilité d'Hermione ni de moi. Alors je vous prierais de nous laisser terminer notre conversation, et plus, si affinité, tranquilles. »

Elle ferma la bouche et les yeux, en attendant le sort qu'il n'allait sûrement pas manquer de lui envoyer après cette tirade. Il s'approcha dangereusement et baissa la tête vers le visage de la jeune femme, les yeux étrécis.

« Mais si vous avez cru bon de la saouler au whisky de feu avant votre _conversation_, Miss Weasley, je crois que vous êtes parfaitement consciente qu'Hermione ne souhaite pas le _plus si affinité_. »

Le cerveau de Ginny entraperçut une possibilité et lança son attaque.

« D'abord, qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Ce n'est qu'une supposition en l'air. Et de toutes façon, il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une autre femme pour ce genre de choses. Les hommes ne comprennent rien au plaisir féminin ! »

Rogue contrattaqua, la voix emplie de sarcasme. « Il m'avait pourtant semblé comprendre tout à l'heure que je faisais un candidat acceptable pour ce _genre de choses_ … Auriez-vous changé d'avis entre-temps, ou bien serait-ce pour des motifs plus… personnels, que vous poussez Hermione à des activités orgiaques ? Au fait, votre _fiancé _est au courant de vos inclinaisons ? »

« Ne mêlez pas Harry à tout ça. Je fais une proposition d'amie à mon … amie ! »

« Je suis là, vous vous souvenez ? » Hermione leur lançait maintenant un regard noir.

Ginny sauta sur l'occasion.

« Tu as raison, Hermione. Choisis. » Elle désignait Rogue et elle de la main.

« Pardon ? » Severus et Hermione parlèrent en même temps.

Prise au dépourvu, Hermione demanda, « Choisir _quoi_, exactement, Ginny ? »

« Et bien choisir avec qui tu veux perdre ta virginité. Homme ou femme. Lui ou moi. »

« Mais… »

« Miss Weasley ! » Les deux autres occupants de la pièce s'interrompirent. Severus commençait à perdre son légendaire sang-froid. Malheureusement pour lui, les deux jeunes femmes ne le laissèrent pas se défendre.

« Mais Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Ginny en profita. Elle se morigéna intérieurement. _Si je continue comme ça, je serais digne des Serpentards. Il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude_.

« Tu as raison Hermione, tu n'as pas d'élément pour faire ton choix. »

Sur ce, elle s'approcha de la jeune femme et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Severus était sidéré. Une sournoise impression de manipulation commença à poindre dans son esprit. Mais il ne fut cependant pas assez rapide pour empêcher l'attaque suivante de Ginny.

« Maintenant, à vous, professeur. »

Après un moment de stupeur, il reprit ses esprits. « Vous délirez, Weasley ! Je ne me prêterai pas à ce jeu stupide. Il est hors de question que je m'abaisse à - »

« Ne me dites pas que vous êtes gay, professeur… », l'interrompit Ginny, d'un ton chagrin. Elle commençait à être réactive à ce jeu et s'amusait beaucoup. Elle vit du coin de l'oeil Hermione vider d'un trait sa tasse de thé amélioré.

Severus rugit, « Je vous interdit de faire des suppositions tout ce qu'il y a de plus déplacé, Weasley ! Ca suffit, je ne resterait pas un instant de plus à écouter une folle à lier ! »

Il pivota sur ses talons pour sortir mais une main l'attrapa par le bras et le plaqua contre Hermione. Sans le lâcher, elle le regarda quelques instants, les yeux brillants, les lèvres entrouvertes, détaillant son visage. L'alcool lui rougissait légèrement les joues

Elle murmura, « Allons, professeur, Ginny a raison. Je n'ai pas de point de comparaison. »

Rogue lui répondit froidement, « Vous avez bu, Miss Granger ! »

Hermione regardait son visage, sans le lâcher, s'attardant sur ses lèvres fines. Elle approcha sa main libre des cheveux noirs. Il resta immobile quand elle caressa ses mèches de jais, entortillant ses doigts dans les cheveux fins.

Elle lui répondit dans un souffle, si bas que lui seul entendait, « Oui, et si j'avais su, je l'aurais fait avant. »

Elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes, les yeux à demi fermés, et y posa un premier baiser. Il ne répondit pas, pas même quand elle le goûta du bout de la langue. Il sentait les mains de la jeune femme l'attirer contre elle, il entendait son souffle s'accélérer. Quand elle soupira de frustration devant sa réticence, il accepta cette opportunité que lui offrait le destin et goûta à la bouche qu'il s'était interdite depuis presque trois ans.

Elle s'abandonna au baiser, s'offrant à lui complètement. La sensation l'électrisa. Il la plaqua contre lui, elle s'agrippa à son corps comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse. Le baiser se fit plus profond, passionné, dévorant. Elle aurait voulu se fondre en lui à cet instant.

Quand elle s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle et posa sa joue contre lui, elle lui glissa à l'oreille, « Bientôt trois ans que j'attendais ça. Si j'avais su qu'il ne fallait qu'un peu de whisky de feu pour que j'ose, ça fait longtemps que j'aurais emprunté ta bouteille. »

Il ferma les yeux et profita de sa présence chaude contre lui tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça.

Ginny arborait un sourire satisfait. Elle se dirigea vers la porte en lui glissant, « Vous avez triché, professeur, vous avez mis la langue. Mais je sais m'incliner quand je ne suis pas de taille… ». Elle fit une petite courbette avant de sortir en riant.

* * *

Ginny rejoignit Harry dans sa chambre. Il demanda impatiemment, « Alors ? » 

Elle s'assit sur le lit près de lui. Il la prit par la taille et l'embrassa dans le cou. « Alors j'ai réussi à faire entendre raison à ces deux têtes de mule ! »

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. « C'est pas trop tôt ! Trois ans qu'ils se tournent autour sans rien essayer ! Ca devenait désespérant ! »

D'une main, elle l'allongea sur le lit. Elle s'agenouilla au dessus de lui en murmurant d'une voix suggestive, « Et maintenant, j'ai bien mérité quelque chose pour mes Efforts Exceptionnels… »

* * *

_Beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard…_

Severus effleura des lèvres le front perlé de sueur d'Hermione. Puis il posa la tête sur l'épaule de sa compagne en murmurant près de son oreille, « Je l'ai fait vraiment parce que c'est toi, mon amour »

« Sev, tu sais que c'est uniquement par souci scientifique que je t'ai demandé ça. Je ne voulais pas mourir bête. Et puis j'ai du temps à rattraper dans ce domaine et des tas de choses à découvrir !»

Severus Rogue haussa un sourcil dubitatif avant de soupirer, « Bien sûr, si tu le dis…. »

« Si elle le dit, Sev… »

Severus lança un regard noir à la seconde jeune femme allongée sur le lit. Ses cheveux roux étaient étalés en une couronne flamboyante sur l'oreiller.

« Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes mariée, Madame Potter, que je vous permets ce genre de familiarité. »

Ginny gloussa d'une façon qui n'évoquait en rien une respectable mère de famille.

« Désolée, j'avais cru que, compte tenu de la nature plutôt personnelle des activités auxquelles nous nous sommes adonnés, nous pouvions passer aux prénoms. »

Severus renifla. « Hors de question. N'est-ce pas Potter ? »

Harry releva la tête de l'oreiller qu'il partageait avec sa femme, à l'extrême opposé du lit, « Parfaitement, Rogue. Hors de question. Déjà être dans le même lit, alors les familiarités… »

« Tout à fait d'accord, Potter. Pas question de devenir plus intime. »

« Hors de question. Deux corps de femmes c'est le minimum entre nous. »

« Oui, pas moins. »

« Jamais. »

Ginny et Hermione se regardèrent. Hermione fit un clin d'œil à la jeune femme et lança, l'air de rien, « Au fait, Ginny, Luna et Neville viennent juste de rentrer de leur voyage de noce. J'avais envie de leur proposer de venir _prendre le thé_ un de ces jours. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Ginny lui répondit sur le même ton « J'avais pensé inviter Drago et Pansy. Il paraît que depuis leur séjour en thalasso, ils sont dans une forme olympique. J'aimerais vraiment voir ça ! » Elle jeta à son mari un regard avide.

« Et bien, pourquoi ne pas les inviter tous ensemble ? », proposa Hermione innocemment.

Elles rirent aux éclats quand les deux hommes protestèrent vigoureusement.

* * *

Notes de l'auteur : 

(1)saphisme : homosexualité féminine.

Quelques explications : dans mon esprit, Severus aime assez Hermione pour accepter qu'elle essaie d'être avec une autre femme, à des fins _scientifiques_ , mais il reste assez jaloux pour ne pas accepter d'être exclu du jeu. Si on imagine que Harry ne veut pas laisser sa femme entre les mains de Rogue ni avoir l'impression qu'on le laisse à l'écart… Voilà comment on obtient Harry et Rogue dans le même lit, sans que rien ne se passe entre eux deux.

L'idée m'est venue de partir d'une situation qui pourrait paraître banale (Rogue surprend Hermione et Ron) et d'y changer un élément pour créer la surprise (ce n'est pas Ron, c'est Ginny). De là, l'inspiration a prit un tournant débridé et incontrôlable, qui a abouti à ce que vous venez de lire. Je sais, parfois j'ai l'esprit mal tourné, mais vous connaissez l'inspiration : on sait d'où on part, on ne sais jamais où on arrive (ni quand).


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : rien de tout ça n'est à moi, je ne fais pas d'argent avec.

D'autre part, tout ce qui suit est pure fiction, inspiré par un reportage sur le Summer of Love et les Hippies des années 70. Ce n'est absolument pas basé sur des faits réels (en tout cas pas que je connaisse), ce n'est pas à refaire chez soi d'une manière ou d'une autre, et, de toutes façons, comme dirait l'autre, « la drogue, c'est mal/dites non à la drogue ». Et il aurait raison.

* * *

**Séance de torture**

Hermione soupira bruyamment. Pour la énième fois, elle répéta ce que son mari savait déjà. Elle détestait répéter. Surtout quand il faisait sa mauvaise tête et geignait comme un gamin.

« Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, Sev, ils viennent prendre le thé. T.H.É. Rien d'autre. Promis, juré. OK, Luna amène un gâteau, mais rien de plus. Tu ne vas quand même pas m'interdire de recevoir des amis sous prétexte qu'une fois on a fait une mauvaise blague avec Ginny ! Une fois ! »

Severus frémissait devant la perspective des Potters, Malfoys et Londubas réunis autour de sa table, chez lui, pour prendre le thé. Un mauvais pressentiment. Sa femme avait beau dire que ce n'était qu'une blague, il n'avait pas oublié cette idée écœurante. Déjà qu'il avait l'impression de prendre vingt ans de plus quand il était entouré des jeunots. Mais suggérer que tout ce petit monde pouvait se retrouver dans des positions plus intimes que le partage d'un canapé, assis, habillés, chacun les mains soigneusement accrochées à sa tasse et à son cake au citron semblait suffisante pour lui couper l'appétit pour plusieurs heures. Il tenta une manœuvre désespérée.

« Mais tu _sais_ que j'ai beaucoup de travail, mon trésor. »

Hermione grinça des dents. Voilà, il venait de le refaire. Severus Snape, Mangemort, espion, Ordre de Merlin première classe et terreur des cachots avait couiné comme un môme à qui on essaye de faire manger des épinards. Elle lui réexpliqua donc, encore une fois, avec tout de même une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Ca finissait par être lassant, à force.

« Drago est ton filleul, Sev. Tu ne peux pas espérer disparaître dans le labo quand il vient te rendre visite ! Et Pansy était tellement contente de te montrer ce qu'elle m'apprend des coutumes des Sang-purs ! C'est elle qui m'a donné l'idée de faire un goûter dans les règles de l'art. En plus, je suis allé te chercher ton Darjeeling préféré. Tu pourrais quand même faire un effort et arrêter de te plaindre ! »

Vaincu, Snape haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers leur dressing en traînant les pieds. De toutes façons, elle voudrait qu'il se change. Elle voulait toujours qu'il se change.

***

Radieuse, Hermione tourna devant lui pour lui montrer le résultat de ses courses avec Pansy. Heureusement que leur nouvelle entreprise de potions par correspondance, Snape&Snape, marchait bien. Mme Malfoy était en train de pervertir sa femme et de lui donner le goût du luxe. Heureusement, les robes en velours chocolat, même si elles s'accordaient parfaitement avec ses yeux et ses boucles brunes, masquaient toutes les parties masquables du corps de Mme Snape. Haut col montant avec une légère fraise de dentelle, manches gigot qui se terminaient en pointe sur le dos de la main, taille cachée et ourlet au sol. La robe et les tresses artistiquement assemblées sur le tour de sa tête donnaient à sa chère moitié un air de princesse de la Renaissance italienne.

Il avait troqué son habit de tous les jours pour le même, en version soie, lin et velours. Ca avait l'air de lui faire tellement plaisir…

Enfin, ils s'installèrent dans le grand salon, elle dans un fauteuil large et lui dans un coin de canapé. Hermione semblait trépigner d'impatience, tandis qu'elle redonna quelques instructions à leur elfe de maison. Qui eut crû voir un jour Hermione Granger, pourfendeuse des causes perdues, protectrice des chiens errants, grande réparatrice des injustices devant l'éternel, se glisser avec tant de bonheur dans le rôle d'une épouse sang pur modèle. Sur l'instant, Severus ne fut pas certain de préférer cette version à la Miss Je-sais-tout avide de reconnaissance. A l'époque, jamais il n'aurait pensé que la reconnaissance sociale puisse combler cette soif dévorante. Enfin… Les relations entre sa femme et son filleul s'étaient apaisées, tout était donc pour le mieux.

M et Mme Potter furent annoncés les premiers. Harry semblait bougonner un peu. Un coup de coude dans les côtes le ramena apparemment à de meilleures dispositions et il se força à un sourire. Ginny Potter rayonnait, dans une robe vert sombre et une voilette assortie.

Drago et Pansy Malfoy se firent attendre un peu plus, tandis que Harry et Severus se saluaient d'un distant signe de tête. Un regard de compréhension et de désespoir fut partagé par les deux hommes devant le spectacle de leurs épouses, minaudant et s'extasiant devant leurs toilettes respectives.

Les Malfoys, toujours très chics, paraissaient bien plus rompus à ce genre d'exercice, et Drago lança même quelques compliments parfaitement maîtrisés à leur hôtesse. Pansy sembla très fière de son mari, qui reçut l'approbation des deux autres femelles. L'enthousiasme de Drago pour les réceptions mondaines ne constitua pas un atout face à ses confrères mâles, qui lui firent comprendre d'un regard écœuré son statut de traître au sexe fort.

Les Londubas suivaient de près. Neville portait des robes indigo très élégantes, assorties à celles de Luna. Le couple aurait même pu sembler à la limite du guindé, mais le chapeau jaune et rouge de madame cassait un peu l'effet. Luna déposa fièrement une boite sur la table basse.

« Des macarons. Je les ai faits moi-même, avec une recette de ma tante. »

Hermione semblait au bord de l'attaque de niaiserie aiguë. Une fois leurs hôtes accueillis dans les règles de l'art, elle fit asseoir les derniers debout avant de proposer du thé. Drago, emporté par sa bonne volonté, se retrouva coincé entre les Potters. Son enthousiasme baissa d'un cran : madame Potter parlait bébé avec Hermione et Luna, tandis que monsieur lui lançait des regards hostiles. Il s'attaqua donc aux macarons.

Pansy partageait le canapé de Severus et entama avec lui une discussion d'expert sur les différentes qualités de Darjeeling et leur temps d'infusion en fonction de la dureté de l'eau. Neville les écoutait en tentant visiblement de trouver un intérêt à la conversation. Il adopta lui aussi la solution de Drago et piocha un gâteau. Luna fit tourner la boite, et tous, sauf Severus, goûtèrent aux petites bouchées.

Mme Londubas tenta de le convaincre, en racontant l'histoire du mari de sa tante, un pâtissier moldu qu'elle avait rencontré en 1967 à San Francisco, dans un parc « avec des portes dorées ». Ils s'étaient mariés peu après et c'est de lui que venait la recette, jalousement gardée dans la famille. Les femmes s'extasièrent, mais Severus tint bon, arguant qu'il ne voulait pas risquer l'overdose de sucre et finir aussi zinzin que Dumbledore.

Les conversations insipides se poursuivaient, et Severus crût être tombé dans un espace temps parallèle, où les heures ne s'écoulaient plus. Il haussa un sourcil quand il surprit Neville en train de défaire son col. Apparemment plusieurs personnes commençaient à avoir un peu chaud : Drago repoussait régulièrement sa cape et madame Potter s'éventait avec sa soucoupe, en un geste fort peu orthodoxe.

Le maître de potion commença à s'interroger quand madame Malfoy se pencha d'une façon peu gracieuse pour attraper un autre macaron et finit par s'asseoir par terre devant Hermione, sans plus d'intérêt pour lui. Neville en profita d'ailleurs pour investir la place libre sur le canapé près de Severus et lui jeter quelques regards à la dérobée. Drago et Potter marmonnaient à voix basse ce qui ressemblait à des insultes.

Hermione, toujours dans son rôle, s'inquiéta de la température élevée, et demanda à l'elfe d'ouvrir un peu la fenêtre. Ginny en profita pour s'asseoir par terre à son tour et marmonner à l'oreille de Pansy. Luna souriait.

Severus crût mal voir quand il repéra la main de Ginny Potter se glisser sur la cuisse de Madame Malfoy. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds quand celle-ci rabroua gentiment la sorcière en disant un peu fort que « C'est à la maîtresse de maison que les invités doivent faire les honneurs. »

Il secoua la tête, pensant que sa femme avait dû confondre les feuilles de son précieux Darjeeling avec une infusion hallucinogène et attaqua un macaron pour reprendre ses esprits.

Les visions ne cessèrent pas. Au contraire, il commença à flairer l'embrouille quand les insultes entre Potter et Drago atteignirent un volume sonore qui couvrait les autres conversations. Le ton montait entre les deux sorciers, qui s'étaient levés, et s'expliquaient précisément pourquoi ils ne s'aimaient pas, dans l'indifférence absolue des autres invités.

Severus s'étouffa sur sa bouchée de macaron quand, après un instant figés, les yeux dans les yeux, les mâchoires serrées par la haine, Potter et Malfoy se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre pour s'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Neville, plein de sollicitude, lui tapa dans le dos. Le maître de potion renifla son thé avant d'en prendre une gorgée. Pourtant, à vue de nez, rien de suspect dans sa boisson. Il se demanda si ce n'était pas un coup monté de sa femme, pour le punir de sa mauvaise volonté à inviter la clique des jeunes.

La main de Neville, qui commençait à lui caresser l'omoplate avec insistance, le tira de ses pensées.

« Monsieur Londubas, je vous prierais d'ôter immédiatement vos mains de ma personne. »

Neville se tortilla un peu pour se rapprocher de Severus, et lui susurrer, « Vous savez, Professeur, j'ai enfin compris que cette peur que vous m'inspiriez pendant les cours, c'était en fait de l'attirance que je refusais d'entendre. »

Severus se jeta avec effroi à l'autre bout du canapé. Un rapide coup d'œil lui apprit l'étendue des dégâts : Potter et Malfoy se pelotaient avidement dans un coin, Pansy et Ginny embrassaient le cou de sa femme, qui avait ses mains dans des endroits peu académiques de ses invitées, tandis que Londubas le regardait bizarrement et que Luna souriait niaisement.

La blonde lui parla d'ailleurs d'une voix rassurante.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Professeur, vous avez terminé votre gâteau après les autres, mais l'effet ne va pas tarder. »

« Pardon ? »

Il la regarda en étrécissant les yeux, tout en balayant d'un geste irrité la main que Neville avait posé sur son épaule. Elle lui répondit le plus naturellement du monde.

« Et bien, l'effet des macarons. Plus exactement, c'est le LSD, qui est ajouté dans les blancs en neige, qui – »

« Quoi ! » rugit Severus en se levant d'un bond. « Vous avez perdu la tête ? Vous connaissez l'effet du LSD sur les sorciers ? »

Luna continua d'un ton égal.

« Bien sûr, professeur ! C'est un excellent aphrodisiaque, doublé d'un sérum de vérité très correct, avec un effet désinhibiteur tout à fait honorable. Ca a fait un tabac dans les années soixante-dix chez les sorciers du mouvement Hippie. Ceux qui ont voulu se mêler aux Moldus. Certains avaient des hallucinations en plus, et la plupart, des envies sexuelles irrépressibles. »

Severus était au bord de l'apoplexie. C'est uniquement parce qu'il étouffait de rage qu'il ne l'avait pas interrompue avant.

« Vous nous avez délibérément fait avaler ce poison, en connaissant les effets ? Vous êtes malade ? Vous savez qu'il n'y a pas d'antidote ?»

« Bien sûr ! Ca va être une après-midi très amusante ! »

Severus commençait à ressentir la chaleur et un léger vertige. Tout s'expliquait. Ils lui paieraient ça !

« Et vous avez bien sûr monté ce coup tordu avec Hermione pour me torturer. »

« Oh, non ! J'ai voulu lui faire plaisir, mais c'était une surprise. »

Dans un ultime effort de self-control, permis uniquement par ses longues années d'espionnage et de maîtrise de lui-même, Severus fendit la foule et jeta sa femme sur son épaule. Les dents serrées, il se précipita dans leur chambre et eut même le temps de verrouiller la porte et d'insonoriser leur aire de jeu, avant de se mettre à chanter les louanges de son Hermione en pentamètres imabiques sur l'air de « hôtel California ».

Quelques temps après, Hermione, couchée nue en travers de son lit, satisfaite, les cheveux en désordre, se dit qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'elle demande sa recette à Luna.

* * *

Plusieurs d'entre vous m'avaient demandé une suite. La voilà, péniblement. Il n'y en aura pas d'autre : j'ai déjà bataillé un peu pour terminer celle-ci (et ma vie s'est bien remplie depuis, donc j'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire).


End file.
